The story of Lumi Dragneel
by Rosemera
Summary: what if Natsu had a sister? How would she fit into the story? Would she be as fired up as her brother? Join Lumi Dragneel on her Fairy Tail adventure and find out what towns/cities the sibling will destroy together!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **

_**Hii hii this is my first fanfic so please be nice! It will most likely always be in Lumi POV but if it changes i will let you know. Well anyway that's**__**all I**__**have to say for now sooo I**__**hope you enjoy! **_

You were Natsu little sister and your name is Lumi Dragneel. Though you and Natsu weren't just brother and sister, you were twins. The two of you were always together. Where ever he was you were and we're ever you were he was. You were inseparable. You were all each other had. Being twins was lots of fun and it was always an adventure although, no one would have guessed that you two were twins, having just looked at the two of you. You had long silvery white hair with a few streaks of pastel pink and blues that flowed down to your hips. Paired with your deep blue eyes that resembled the calmest of oceans. You wore a white slightly bluish tindge hooded coat that went down to your ankles, white boots that came up to your knees, and lastly a white crop top and skirt that dark blue patterns around the edges.

You had grown up together in the mountains. Raised by Igneel the mighty fire dragon and Glacier the kind hearted ice and water dragon. Glacier didn't live with you, Natsu, and Igneel. She lived in the big Lake near where you lived. At first Igneel tried to teach you and Natsu his fire dragon slayer magic, however you just couldn't get the hang of it. It frustrated you how Natsu could learn his fire magic so fast and you struggled to understand anything to do with it. After a while you started to loose heart and believed that magic just isn't for you.

However it didn't take long for Igneel to notice this and that's when he decided it might be a good idea to introduce you to Glacier icy water dragon. She was a big beautiful dragon ( not as big as Igneel of course, ) with light icy blue scales that glistened in the sunlight. She had eyes that reminded you of your own and we're so easy to get lost in. When you were with Glacier everything was easy to understand and it was like you didn't have a care in the world. She taught you how to use ice and water dragon slayer magic. It was so much easier to learn and you found that it just came more naturally to you. You and Natsu were so happy. The both of you had only wish, and that was that you hoped full heartedly that you could stay here like this forever.

But I guess that wasn't ment to be.

One night Igneel and Glacier were there telling you story's about incredible places and amazing adventures. Listening to the voices of the majestic creatures you allow yourself to be lost in there silky, soothing tone and the familiar warmth that never fail to set them at ease. With that the two gently drifted off to sleep dreaming about the amazing adventures they one day hoped to join there parents on.

Then the next morning when you and your brother awoke, they were simply gone. Like poof into thin air. There was no trace of them. At first you though that they might be out getting some breakfast or something. but as you waited minutes turned into hours. soon the sad realisation set in that they weren't getting breakfast and you had no idea where they were. You had a million thoughts going through your head.

_'Did I_ _do something wrong? Please come back! I would do anything just to have them back home with us. Please im sorry.'_

By now Natsu had, had enough of this and ran outside. He was worried. You could clearly tell from the look of uncertainty he had on his face and his eyes that were starting to tear up.

"IGNEEELLL! GLACIERRR! WHERE ARE YOUU?!" Natsu was running around screaming outside. I was overwhelmed by feelings of shock and I was so scared I didn't know what to do and I didn't know what was to come of us either. We were all alone. Again. I started crying. I couldn't help it the tears just kept dripping down my cheeks.  
After a while Natsu gave up shouting and came into our little cave where we slept to see me on the floor crying.

The next thing I knew I felt my brothers warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. I knew that he would be feeling the same way I was. I wanted to be brave for the both of us and be the one to say that everything would be ok. But I couldn't. I was frozen in a state where all I could do was sit there on the floor and cry. A few moments later I realised I wasn't the only one crying. Natsu was too. I don't know how long we just sat there and cried but it seemed like an eternity.

Days went by. All we did was sit in our cave and hope that our parents would return. After about two or three days we ran our of food. Being so young we didn't really know how the catch fish or find food since Igneel and Glacier had always caught it for us. We knew we couldn't stay here forever. After a lot of tears and arguing we decided to head out and try to find a town or any other place that had food. Starving and scared we walked through the forrest hoping we were going in the right direction. Eventually we ended up reaching a town. It was really big and full of people.

" wow sis look it's so colourful! And all these new smells are so interesting!" Nastu exclamed with stars in his eyes.

" there's so many people here too." I said adding to his excitement.

As we walked through the town it seemed as things were finally looking up again and that we were going to be ok. As we walked past food stalls we smelt the most amazing things we've ever smelt.

GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

I could hear Natsus stomach growling. It was a funny noise but I couldn't laugh because mine was doing the exact same thing. We sat on a park bench in the middle of town.

" what are we gonna do Natsuuu? We don't have any money!" I whined shaking him by his shoulders. I looked up to see a devilish grin forming on his face. I knew then that he had came up with the most idiotic plan ever and that we were definitely screwed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**N/A**_

_**Well**__**that's**__**the end of the first chapter I**__**hoped you**__**enjoyed it!? I will most likely be posting a chapter every**__**week or sooner maybe? Well let me know**__**what you think and if there's**__**and spelling or mistakes please let me know and I**__**will try and fix them!**_

_**Bye bye for now! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Burnt Bread

_hii__ hii __this is the new chapter hope you like it. BTW it's continuing from Lumi's POV. _

"hehehe we could steal it" Natsu schemed with his menacing smile only growing bigger by the second.

"Noo way! if we get caught we could be in serious trouble." I tried to talk him out of it but once he has an idea in his head nothing can stop him.

"So we won't get caught. Trust me Lumi we got this." He said almost excited by his plan. I just shook my head and sighed. I knew nothing good would come from this.

So now here we are trying to act normal as we walk past the bakery. In Natsu's head the plan was simple, it was perfect. Absolutely fool proof. I on the other hand had no confidence in his stupid idea. He tried reassuring me while we slowly walked there. But I didn't believe a word he was saying.

We finally reached the bakery.

As we walked I grabbed natsu hand. Not because I was scared (well ok maybe just a little, but I had never done this before and honestly natsus plans normally ended in disaster.) but it was mainly because I was preparing to start running if we got caught and I didn't want to leave natsu behind.

I glanced over to see Natsu quickly grabing the closest loaf of bread to us. The biggest smile had formed on his face. It was like he was already proud of his achievement. But we hadn't even left the shop yet and all I could think about was getting out of here in one piece.

I was just about to pull natsu out of the shop when a gruff deep voice stopped us in our tracks.

"What do you think your doing young man? You have to pay for that first." Said an old sounding voice

_'Oh no this is bad someone caught us'_ I thought. We slowly turned around to face the keen eyes that had caught us. There were two of them, the first one a old man who had the kindest eyes and the second a young girl with scarlet coloured hair. Even though they looked completely different ages you had to stop yourself from laughing because they were almost the same height. But when you turned around to check on your brother he was trying so hard not to laugh it looked like he might explode.

A second later all you could hear was the amused laughter of your brother.

"Natsu calm down. Stop it!" I whispered to him hoping he would listen to me.

"What's so funny huh? Your a thief! We should report you to the proper authorities!" Said the scarlet haired girl with more than a little frustration in her voice.

"Nothing." Natsu said not laughing anymore.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have been laughing in the first place!" She said back.

I could only see it escalating from here and i thought maybe I should try to calm the situation down.

"Were sorry, this is all been a big ..." I said calmly before I was rudely interrupted by Natsu.

"You wanna fight?"

"Well normally I don't pick on the weak but I guess a can make an exception" she responded.

"Alright now I'm all fired up!" He said as he ingulfed himself in flames. The only thing was he still had the bread in his hand.

"NATSUUU! THE BREAD!" I completely yelled at him! Well now we're definitely screwed, because before maybe we could have made up an excuse and got out of this mess. But now we would have to pay for the barely reconisable bread with the nonexistent money we had.

"Ahem why don't we all just calm down this is not a place to be picking a fight." Said the older man. "My name's Master Mocarov and this young girl next to me is Erza Scarlet. What might be your names young ones?" He added.

"What's it too you old man?" Natsu arguably added with a hint of curiosity in his tone.  
"Owchh!" I quickly elbowed natsu before he could say another stupid comment and get us in more trouble than we were already in.

"Haha sorry about my brother. My name Lumi, Lumi Dragneel and this is my brother Natsu. We're very sorry for any trouble we may have caused you. We'll just be on our way now and um again were very sorry." I apologized as I slowly turned us around and began to drag natsu away from the store.

"Now wait just a minute. Where are you two heading?" Master Mocarov said walking up to us.

"Umm well.." I replied nervously. To be honest I didn't even know. We had no where to go. No where to turn to.

" ... and what are we going to do about that little bread issue?" He added. I turned to look at Natsu to see that he was still holding the bread! Like seriously Natsu there's no way we can even eat that. It looks as hard as a rock.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but before it seemed to me that you young man are a wizard." The old man inquired.

"Yeah that's right I'm a fire dragon slayer and my sis here is a ice and water dragon slayer!" He answered excitedly.

"Wow the two of you are both dragon slayers!?" He gasped. "Well then how about you guys join the Fairytail guild then?"

"Hmm I'm not sure..." I said quiet as I turned to look at Natsu. We looked at each other and nodded almost as if we could read each other's mind.

"Yeah that would be great!" Natsu answered cheerfully. "Right Lumi?" He questioned.

"Yup sounds good to me" I answered as I put my arm around my brother and pulled him close. _Are things really starting to get better?_

I smiled. I hoped so. I really did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _A/N_

_ Well __that's__ the end of the second chapter __I_ _hope you enjoyed it_.  
_Bye bye for now!_


End file.
